


INEVITABLE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FIVE ALARM FIRE, Fluff, Ice, Interracial Relationship, Jackson isn't so bad, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MICHAEL DIXON DIES!!, Marriage Proposal?, Other, ROBERT WARREN IS A DEFENDER!! OF JUSTICE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Elements of Season 3 Episode 11, and some previousepisodes. Marriage Proposal (NOT so elegantly executed),chemical fires, immigration debates, the aftermathof the five alarm fire, VICLEY and SULLVANDY🌶 to come. And NOT JUST THEM!'Adult' language and sexual situations. Jules Karr'snon-consensual encounter may be a trigger for some.
Relationships: Alicia Meyers (OC)/Emmett Dixon, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Miranda Warren/Ben Warren, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts).



After bidding Pruitt goodbye, and leaving the eatery, they

drive in the direction of the incident. At the first stoplight

they come to, Andy turns to her boyfriend.

"What's this about moving to a different battalion?"

We'll need to. I remember you mentioned that possibility when 

you were chastising that day in the Beanery, except you said

'station', not 'battalian'...I remember so well because I couldn't

sleep for two days."

"Ok..I remember now. You're going to do that? Which battalion?"

"I'll talk to Rip".

As the light turns green, Sully says, "It was my idea that Hughes and 

Rip get married, you know. She has a path to promotion now; in fact

they're looking at her for Lieutanant...tha worked out well, I'd say.

How great would it be for Pruitt to see that: he's daughter walking down

the aisle, becoming Captain?"

"That is the most inept proposal ever, Battalion Chief...completamente

inadecuado" (completely inadequate).

"Riiight," he cheerfully agrees. "Casate conmigo, Andrea...te necesito.

te amo." (Marry me Andrea...I need you. I love you).

"Tu sabes que te quiero-LO SABES...y quiero casarme contigo-

You KNOW that I love you, you KNOW THAT...I want to marry you...I

DO...have your babies, be your wife, and your partner; not beacause

my Dad is dying. Because I've never met a Man who makes me feel the

way that you do. I watched you today, with those ICE Agents...you were

MASTERFUL, Bobby...truly. I was so proud, and surprised, having never

seen that side of you. That electricty I feel when I'm with you: it escalated

by a factor of ... _FIFTEEN_ when you faced down those ICE thugs...a little bit

WET...wanna see?

"Clearly not the only five alarm in the city today...I will be very interested

in accpting your offer tonight, at home."

" _HOME "..._ I feel like I'm home, when I'm with you _. ALIVE, EXCITED..._

Before she can finish, they pull up to the scene of the chemical fire...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"LUCAS! We GOTTA GO!" Vic is running for the door while pulling

up her panties. She's highly pissed that the city-wide

brodcast interrupted her second 'O', but oh, well...

Ripley has less success, trying to pull on a pair of pants over

a raging hard-on. HE's in more distress than Vic, having a 

'bomb' that needs to be dropped, and sooner, rather than latter...

"Shit! You can't go anywhere like that!" Vic darts back, goes to her

knees,and begins to suck him off, quick and dirt(ily)...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(On Vacation, my big bouncy buttox!)**

Maya calls the station, and Travis answers: “What are you doing   
there, Trav? You’re off shift?”

“Why are YOU calling here? V-A-C-A-Y!!”

After her conversation with Travis, in which she was told 'Poor, broken

Maya...get some sun, drink some fruity drinks, and be on vacation!'

Carina comes out, a towel covering her lithe lower half.

"I, ah...just had to call the station", Maya explains, lamely.

"Okay...that's okay...some fruity drinks and all _this_

(she peels the towel open, and Maya's breath catches, and her

eyes widen at the sight) with be waiting for you at the pool"

"Screw the station!" 

***At the pool, after repelling some horny youn guys on the 'make'...***

"I will kiss you...and keep kissing you, until she 'say no more'...but

in Italian..." And Maya kisses her lover again...and again...

"I do NOT say that to you", the sultry Italian beauty growls.

"INSTEAD, I say _Mantenere baciarmi_ ": KEEP kissing me...

"Let's go back to the room", she suggests, when they stop to breathe.

Maya, teasingly, says, "We just got here a little while ago."

"I don't know if I can wait so long," Carina whines.

"I'll let you...do that thing that you like..."

"Oh, SI? In that case, a little more sun."

In their cabana, Carina joyfully licks her blonde lover into a frenzy;

her active tongue delves deep into her pink cleft, pokes and prods

at her anal cleft...since their third time in bed, when Carina's bedroom

skills prove to be the best the Fire Captain has ever experienced, ANAL

SEX became a part of their lesbic activities...Carina is intent on making 

completley certain that Maya's rear is thoroughly prepared for her favorite

toy: 8" inches of 'serious' latex strap on...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dispatch office at Station 19, Jules Karr, with stero headphones

in place, doesn't hear Assistant Fire Chief Michael Dixon enter the

office. She bends to reach a lower file cabinet drawer, a grubby 

little paw clumsily paws at her plentiful bottom.

"What the...!" 

"Mmmm...nice! That's PERFECT, just as you are, Sweetheart...see, I

checked the files, and your work visa is up for renewal...thing is, that

renewal depends on MY signature. I'M the one who certifies that you're

still gainfully employed here. Wouldnt want anything the prevent your

application being approved, would we?"

The station is empty, save for a single firefighter, Miller, who is

in the garage, 'walking his infant daughter to sleep'.

"Yeeaah!, the slimy perv chorles, with Jules helplessly bent over, his

little perv fingers scrabble at the material of her dress, skirt over

the waistband and straps of her suspenders. "Oh yeah, I was right

about YOU; you're a hot piece, HOT TO TROT, and I know an

excellent way to prove that you deserve to have that work

visa approval!"

He allows her to stand, and his beady little rat eyes nearly pop from

their sockets at the sight of her heavy bosoms straining the buttons

of her blouse. "BIG TITTY BITCH!", he wheezes. "You wouldn't wear

that get-up around here unless you were asking for it....Move!

He slaps her bubbly bottom, points to the rear office. "Let's go

back there, get this show on the road..."

Having no choice, the luscious brunette obeys...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the text about the five alarm blaze buzzes across her mobile,

Maya Bishop is on her feet, pacing, stressing about that fact that she's

at least 1,000 miles away from Seattle, and supposedly on vacation

She has a panic attack, though her lover is able to calm her down,

bring her back to the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan comes clean about his overdose.
> 
> Andy secures her father's blessing.
> 
> Jack has a 'new friend'; he's out of his 'funk  
> '  
> and has his groove back (ANDY WHO?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Australian Slang
> 
> Belter-excellent

Robert Sullivan wants to expound on some of what

he's been not transparent about. He doesn't want the 

information to come out in dribs and drabs; better

to make a clean breast of it.

“I, ah…I mentioned that I was self-medicating, that

time with Kyle, with the grenade? I’m actually ...WAS

over-medicating…I over-dosed once…in my office.”

This is startling news, yet it doesn't shake Andrea's resolve.

“OK. That’s okay. It's alright.”

“I’ve held that back, and I’m sorry. I’ll need an operation,

as well…for the nerve damage I mentioned...it’s expensive, which

is why I pushed for the higher rank. I-I fucked up, Andy. I’M to

blame for RUINING US…I won’t blame you if you walk away. I h

ope that you won’t.”

"I will NEVER do that. Right when you had almost convinced Kyle

to surrender, when you said that you're in love with me...

he told us about Ashley, and he asked me 'what if she leaves me,

once she knows the truth?'...remember what I told him? I said

'what if she doesn't? what if she stays close by your side, loves

and supports you, so that the two of you meet all obstacles

TOGETHER'...I meant that, every word. And I keep my word,

Bobby. We'll go to therapy together. Look at the adversity we have

faced- _and here we are_ -NOTHING can stop us." She adds, "I 

take it you prefer not to let the job know about your condition,

since they would sideline you, put you on a desk...I have most

of the money I inherited from Mommy. I'll help you."

"I don't know...", Robert hedges. 

"We're in this together, remember? I'm DOING it: for us." 

"WE can do it", Sullivan states, almost to himself.

" _PAN COMIDO_...do you know that term? Literally it translates 'bread

already eaten', it means in the bag; money in the bank. I have faith 

in us."

"That's all that I need to hear." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Pruitt's home, he and Andrea relax in the 

living room of the home that the senior Herrera

had purchased back from the people Reggie had 

convinced him to sell to. She wants to clarify that she

and Robert are at the point where she has no intention 

of giving him up, with or without his approval-preferably,

WITH.

"You are sure about this, Bebita?"

"More than I've ever been, Papi. I know that you had picked-

out RYAN for me, but that was never going to happen, once

I met Robert. I'm hoping that he asks me to marry him, Pa...

he's such a good man, as you saw at the diner. He's a 

DEFENDER, and a PROTECTOR, and he loves me. I 

want what you and Mommy had, Papi. El quiere pedirle

la aprobación a casarse conmigo. Por favor, Pa. (He wants to

ask your blessing to marry me. Please Pa). We don't want to

do it without your approval, but we are going to be together.

El es mi DESTINO, Papi. (he's my destiny)."

These words, the emotion in which Andy delivers them,

move her Father. 

"Es obvio el amor que el siente por ti. Y tu por el. (It's obvious

the love that he has for you, and you for him) It was very

impressive, the way that he handled that situation.

He is a good man...I've known him for some time, and he 

is much different now than then. His wife passing was a terrible

blow, and he...walled himself off, I suppose you'd say.

I can see that you are all in on this, and I don't want you to be

alone when I'm...I'm gone...when he asks for your hand, the two

of you will have my blessing."

Andrea, of course, is overjoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Dean are sharing Dean's boathouse again; Dean

is too busy with baby Pru (PRUITT fir a girl(?)...I've changed

it to PRUDENCE) to seek female companionship; Jack is

'keeping company with the saucy Julia (Jules) Karr, the

dispatcher from 'down under', recently granted work-visa

( **see CHAPTER ONE..once Jack discovers the particulars** ,

 **he won't be happy...NOT...AT...ALL** )...

Anyway, as Dean and Jack are 'kicking it', JK flounces out

of Jack's room, wearing a short, TIGHT, loosely tied kimono;

the garment fights a losing battle in it's attempt to contain

her abundant curves. "Jesus, Jules!", Jack rails. 

"WOT??", Jules trills innocently, tossing a wink in Dean's 

direction; he hurriedly covers Pru's eyes, and shields her 

with his large frame. "JACK!!!", he hisses, angrily.

Jack jumps to his feet, grabs a sheet from a from a pile

of newly cleaned laundry, and rushes toward his new

bed-buddy, wrapping her in it like a cape...despite her 

protest of 'I was having a cuppa!', he hustles her back toward

and into his bedroom. "HANDLE THAT!", Dean rumbles to

his fleeing back.

"Jules...what the FUCK!

"Not nice?", she laughs, gaily.

"You can't DO THAT, parade around half-naked in front of

Dean...we have a BABY, here!"

"This is JULES you're talking to, you mad rooter, and she knows

what her Jacky likes, what her Jacky WANTS..."

She lowers herself into a squat, now face to face with his groin. 

"Oooo, YES! That's forming up into a BELTER of a hard-on..."

"Hey...HEY! Don't try to...change the subject," Jack huffs.

"HELLO THERE, BIG FELLA! Let's have a look at you!", Jules

giggles, fishing his erection out of his under-shorts and

jeans...tasting his pre-cum with her extended tongue,

she moans happily...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER ALERT*
> 
> Season 3, Episode 12  
> some aftermath of the  
> tragedy

**SEX POT ITALIANO**

Il mio amore (My love): there are things in my past that

you are not aware of; some are shameful and embarrassing…

I tell you this because if you and I become _more_ , secrets, I have

found, eventually doom a romance, and aren’t we BOTH tired

of one fling after another?

**E 2 the T**

“Can you …I need to know that if go against my Dad,

be who I am, _PUBLICY_ be who I am, that you will be

there. My self-esteem has been in the negatives since

grade school-that’s when he started his campaign of

terror.

**MARILYN DIXON**

“What an arrogant narcissistic, self-involved **prick** , you are.

You think so little of women that you never imagined that _I_

could ever un-cover your foul, unbelievably perverse and FUCKED

UP little world…

Dixon sputters, “Now you ‘HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!..."

“…as a woman, in YOUR puny, squalid little brain I’m too

stupid and feeble minded to dig up the real reason you left the

PD…you and your cronies were forcing the massage parlor

owners not only to pay you to remain in business; you and

your piggly little co-criminals demanded and GOT ‘extras’

from those establishments. And I wasn’t the least bit surprised."

“ _YOU DARE CURSE ME_!??” Coward that he is, Dixon raises

a fist and takes a step toward her.

“DO IT!! Marilyn spits, venomously, and contemptuously. She grabs

a large knife, brandishes it. ‘TOUCH ME, you ball-less-fuck! I let

you brow-beat, and intimidate, and harangue our Son into a career

that he does NOT WANT, so that you can run for political office

one day. And I’m ASHAMED, and MORTIFIED, and afraid that I

can never explain to Emmett WHY I let you do that to him;

WHY I let you force me out of my job as an art teacher to stay

at home, long after he was in high school. Why I let you denigrate

and belittle other races, and the LGBTQ community, without ever

raising a voice in opposition, never a word-not one PEEP as an

opposing voice. I didn’t do my job, mostly…at least I made sure

he could attend art college, since as we both know, what money

we have is MINE. She sees that Dixon’s neck and ears are bright

red, and his squinty little eyes are even _squintier_ …and she twists the

blade a final time. “Emmett is one of those ‘ _turd burglars_ ’ you railed

against, you _BASTARD_ , and as for the ‘mongrel races’? Before he met his

current ‘other’, Leon Hendrix and I fucked the walls down in that

bedroom, RIGHT UP THERE, and Assistant Chief? I let him put that

big black cock where YOU never could…you guessed it! I let him fuck

me in my ASS!”

With a roar, Dixon charges, right onto the knife that his wife holds out

defensively in front of herself. “Guuuug-aahhhhAHHH!”, he screams,

falling atop her, driving them both to the floor.

Dazed, her ears ringing, she dials 911. “Yes…my name is Marilyn

Dixon…my husband attacked me, and I stabbed him.”

**Andrea Herrera-Sullivan**

After a light breakfast (the grief from Pruitt is still

much too raw), Andy sits with her husband, saying t

that she needs to talk.

“I was alone in the bathroom last night, and I asked

the universe what I could do, what type of amends I could

make, to atone for whatever it is that I did to deserve

having loved one after loved one taken from me. It’s TOO

MUCH, Baby, and I need you to be my super-hero, my fire **MAN**.

I can go forward, I can go on, build the life that we want, as long

as I have YOU.”

“I had already made my peace with his decision to not fight the

cancer. I was ready, but not for _that_. If not for you, I’d be

blown apart. I’m anchored to reality by you.”

  
“Sickness and in health- En la enfermedad y en la

salud-that’s what I promised, what we promised.”

“I want to be there when you go to meetings, so that I

can be aware of what we’re up against. And I down-

loaded everything that I could find. There’s are support

groups in Tacoma and Silverdale: the CRPS South

Sound Support Group. None of what you told me is

going to scare me away, obviously.”

“Come”, Sullivan says, holding out his arms. She feels

safe and protected in those big arms of his.

“Now that my Dad is gone, I’m going to depend on

you more than ever, and you are going to need ME.

You knew him for awhile before me, and maybe even

oved him a little? Outside the chapel, he told me that

he already loves you like a Son, as you are now part of

our family, and he’ll treat you as such. Did you see him?

He had this little “Pruitt Herrera” smile-you know the one-

and I know that he was so glad to have the opportunity

to give me away.”

Robert offers his spouse a wry grin. “He did seem less

gruff and ‘Pruitty’ after the ceremony. Before too, now

that I think about.”

“I’ll have to apologize to Bishop…I screamed at her,

accused her of being responsible for my Dad’s death.

Anyone who ever met him knew that there was no stopping

him from going up on that roof, not with his only child 

inside a compromised structure. I acted like a real, asshole

but it’s fixable.”

“Good. That’s good.”

**‘THE BIG MANNNN’**

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Man”, Dean

says to his new roomie. “I froze inside that structure;

I didn’t attack the blaze. And that’s going to cost ME, or

another firefighter, or a citizen, their health, or their life.

I can’t leave this baby alone, not again.

I can’t leave her alone, jack. I love the job, Man,

DO I, and I love all of you. You guys are my family.

This one, though. SHE NEEDS ME, Jack…ya know?”

"Yeah, yeah, of course I know. You could do Aid Car.

We can ask to get you on Aid Car, right? Just don't...

don't resign, don't...leave me Man, OK? Please?"

"I won't, Man. I'm staying here, I'm staying close

by. Don't worry 'bout nothin', Jack..."

"And I can stay near Prue...I'm her UNCLE, yeah?"

"JACK! I need you, to put Prue to sleep, if nothing else! 

Guaranteed...it's you, me, and Prue for now.


End file.
